


Save me

by Historymaker99



Category: Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), youtube - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 03:37:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13732326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historymaker99/pseuds/Historymaker99
Summary: Phil comes home one night injured and dan is furious with exactly how phil was injured.





	Save me

Phil chokes back a sob as he makes it to his and dans front door. His whole body is aching all over as he shakingly takes out his key from his pocket to open the door. He hears the door unlock and he turns the knob to open it. All the lights are out in the apartment so he knows dan is asleep so he has to be as quiet as he can walking up the stairs so he doesn't wake up dan. 

Every step he takes up the stairs is agonizingly painful. He almost collapses when he reaches the top of the stairs. “Almost there” he whispers. He slowly leans against the wall putting all his weight on his good foot as he makes it down the hallway to his bedroom. He kicks off his shoes and pulls off his jacket and as if in a daze as he collapses onto his bed crawling under his duvet and trying to understand exactly what had happened tonight. 

Phil had decided as it was Valentine's Day to go and visit his boyfriend James. Dan had warned him about James as this was phils 5th date with him and dan felt like he was moving to fast for phil. “I think he's wonderful dan” phil had said not seeing the sadness in dans eyes as he watched phil leave to go on his date.

Phil and James had went to a nice restaurant not fancy enough to dress up in tuxedos or anything but nice enough to wear some moderately nice clothing. Afterwards James had suggested going back to his place for a while to watch a movie and phil had agreed but little did he know that if he had known what James had planned for them then he never would have agreed to go with him at all.

They arrived at James’s house and phil had sat on the couch while James turned on some movies. James sat beside phil on the couch after making them a bowl of popcorn and bringing them some sodas he had gotten from his fridge. Suddenly James kissed Phil on the cheek and phil blushed deeply as the two of them started to make out. 

Phil froze as he felt James was going a bit further than he wanted to. “Uh James I'd like to stop now please” phil said. “What a cute joke you're so funny phil” James said with a chuckle. “No really I'd like to stop now James please”. This seemed to anger James as he began to hit and punch phil repeatedly and all phil could do was try and protect himself. That's when James had pushed phil out of his house and down the front steps. “Don't ever come back” James had snarled. “You're a pathetic baby who nobody will ever love I don't know why I wasted my time on you”.

Back to the present   
Phil covered his mouth as sobs came through. He couldn't risk dan hearing him and making him worried. Soon phil couldn't keep back the tears anymore and he clutched tightly his pillow to his chest as the tears kept flowing freely down his cheeks. 

Phil heard footsteps from the room beside him and he knew dan was awake. He tried to stop his tears but to no avail as his bedroom door quietly opened. “Phil” he heard dans voice call softly. “What's wrong”? 

Dan flipped on the light and phil turned to face him and dan gasped at the gigantic bruise splotching phils face. “Oh my god what happened” dan asks running over to him and gently placing his hand against phils cheek. 

“I-it was j-James” phil says wincing at the touch of dans hand on his sore cheek. Dans face turned from one of horror to pure rage. “You mean he had the nerve to actually hit you”?! Phil flinches at dans raised voice and nods. 

Dan sits on the bed beside phil and pulls him gently into his arms. “Can you explain what exactly happened philly please” dan asks whispering in phils ear trying to keep him calm. “Everything was great at the start” phil says his lips quivering. “We went out to eat and then James suggested going to his place to watch a movie and eat popcorn”. “I said yes and we got there and he turned on a movie and then he kissed my cheek and well we started making out and then he started to go further and I just didn't want to dan”! Dan held phil a little tighter against him. “And when I told him I didn't want to go any further that's when he got angry at me and started to hit me and told me if I didn't want to do that then nobody would love me and that I don't deserve anyone's love”. 

By now dan was completely enraged that someone had dared to say these things to his phil. “None of that is true” dan says. “But what if it is what if no one will ever love me”? “Phillip Michael Lester” dan whispers in his ear. “I have been in love with you since we first met at that train station in 2009 and I don't ever want to hear you say that nobody loves you again”. 

“Y-you've loved me all this time” phil asks. Dan nods. “Why haven't you ever told me” phil asks. “I was scared of you rejecting me phil and I didn't want to ruin our friendship”. “Wait you were scared of me rejecting you”? “Dan I've been in love with you too and I was terrified that you would reject me and that's why I was dating other people so I could try and get my mind off of you”.

Dan kisses the bruise on phils cheek softly. “So does that mean you'll be my boyfriend” dan asks. Phil nods. “Of course”. “Do i need to go beat up that ass hole phil”? Phil shakes his head. “Violence is never the answer dan and besides he told me to never come back so I assume that means he broke up with me”. 

The next day Dan and phil went to the police station to file a police report on James. Dan held phil close to them as they saw the officers bring James in and arrest him him for abuse. Phil sobbed as James yelled at him. “I hate you phil this all your fault you deserved my hits”! “Let's head home lion” dan whispers keeping an arm around phils waist. “Okay bear” phil says snuggling into dan’s side.

When they get home Dan kisses phil on the lips and phil kisses him back. “I love you so much phil always remember that” dan says. “I love you too dan”. Now that they had been completely honest with each other with their feelings the two of them were free to be in love all they wanted.


End file.
